20 Drabbles, 20 Prompts
by Hufflepufflin
Summary: 20 drabbles, all under 700 words, all starring the lovely Draco Malfoy :3 WARNING THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE DRACOXOTHERMALE I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED
1. The Moon

So, here's my first drabble for the 20 Drabbles, 20 Prompts competition. XD I had 700 words and I only used 300. Oh well, I like it :3

* * *

It was a cool night. The stars shined brightly, the moon was full, and a slight breeze ruffled the leaves in the garden.

Draco was leaning forward, hands on the railing of the balcony, staring at the moon. Memories flashed in front of his eyes. A Dark Mark, a flash of green, a potions master, an old headmaster plummeting off a tower.

Arms wrapped around his waist and a face was buried into his neck. The faint smell of old paper wafted slowly up to his nose. Draco closed his eyes, letting the sweet, familiar smell of his love tickle his senses.

"Draco, come to bed. It's chilly out here," Hermione whispered lovingly into his neck.

"I can't sleep. It keeps running through my mind. Like a movie set to loop on the worst part. The night he died. The night he was _murdered_," Draco replied, opening his eyes again.

Hermione didn't respond, just squeezed him around the middle a little harder, trying to convey all the emotion she couldn't vocalize.

The faintest shadow of a smile came to Draco's face. He stood up straight, placing his hands over Hermione's.

"The moon has always been a great comfort to me. Whenever things got to be too much and everything seemed crazy, it was always there for me. Since the war though, the things I was forced to do, under the gaze of the moon, I just…" Draco trailed off, as he had no way to explain his thoughts.

Hermione didn't need an explanation. She silently slid her arms away, grabbed his hands, and gently led him back inside. Draco took one last glance at the moon before Hermione closed the blinds. And that's when he realized. He didn't need the moon anymore. He had an angel with him. His Hermione.


	2. Freed

Draco walked out of the building, proudly showing his arms to the world. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't wearing a long-sleeved shirt. He was no longer ashamed of his arms, because the shaming thing was no longer there. He was free.

The healers at St. Mungo's had finally done it. They had finally created a method to rid the Dark Mark of those who were adorned by it, with the help of a specially bred plant, Dilectione Mea. It was a slow, painful process, but after all that time and pain, Draco was giddy with excitement.

He no longer had that terrible reminder etched into his skin. He'd never again get a dark glare because of the mark. He'd never again pass by a group of people, only to hear them whispering about him. And he's never, _ever_ again wear a long-sleeved shirt.

He was free.

Of course, that night he went out to celebrate with his friends. Not only did this include his Slytherin mates, it also meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Yes, after the war, they'd all become quite close. Especially Draco and Neville. However, Draco hadn't seen much of him lately. Neville had been pretty busy as of late. So, it made Draco pretty happy to know that Neville would be celebrating with them.

Draco lifted his glass. "And now, my first drink as a free man!" he exclaimed, tilting the cup back and drinking. The rest of the group cheered and drank their own drinks.

"How about your first dance as a free man?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the dance floor. Draco stood, grinning, and walked out onto it and proceeded to dance.

After a while, Draco got tired and went to sit down. Harry followed, also tired.

"Man, this is great. And it's all thanks to Neville," Harry said offhandedly, smiling, watching Ginny.

Draco turned to him, puzzled. "What do you mean, all thanks to Neville?"

Harry glanced over at the blonde man. "You didn't know? Neville was the one who bred that plant. The one used for the procedure."

Draco paused, only for a second, before getting back up and walking onto the dance floor. He quickly located Neville and grabbed his ties, dragging him to the wall.

"Wha- Draco? What's going on?" Neville asked, a little panicky.

Draco just pushed him against the wall roughly. "I'm getting my first kiss as a free man," he answered, quickly pulling Neville in for a kiss.

When he pulled away, Neville had a dazed look. He blushed. "What was that for?" he mumbled, looking at the ground.

Draco grabbed his chin and forced Neville to look him in the eyes. "For giving me my freedom," he answered quietly, leaning in for another kiss.

**A/N: Just so you all know, Dilectione Mea is Latin for My Love :3**


End file.
